Chris
Chris 'is the main protagonist of ''DarkHarvest00. He is normally the one who films the entries and manages the channel. He first appeared in Log Entry 1. History '''2010 In late November, Chris is frightened when a door slams shut in his house. After frantically trying to open the locked door, Chris immediately leaves the residence. A few days later, Chris informs his best friend Alex of the occurrence and shows him the video. Alex doesn’t know what to make of it. The following night after work, Chris receives three strange photos in his E-mail account that appear to have been taken inside his room, one of which mentions the phrase “Mortem Obire”, meaning “to meet with death”. Believing someone is stalking him, Chris becomes paranoid and starts filming himself more often. Alex suggests that he films himself while sleeping in or catch the stalker in action. While sleeping, Chris experiences a choking sensation, and his television turns on to static. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 1 * Log Entry 2 * Log Entry 3 * Log Entry 4 * Log Entry 5 In December, Chris’ parents have left, leaving him home alone during the holidays. Alex becomes increasingly annoyed with Chris’ paranoid habit of filming them while hanging out. While hanging out, they hear footsteps in Chris’ house and follow them to the attic. They find several newspapers, one documenting the disappearance of Marc McComber, who previously lived in Chris’ house. Chris leaves to stay at Alex’ house until Chris’ parents return. While staying at Alex’s, Alex goes missing for a day. Chris goes to his house to search for him, discovering that the power is out and the floor is littered with strange drawings. Chris witnesses a hand close one of the doors, scaring him out of the house. When Alex turns up unconscious on his front lawn, Chris questions him. Irritated, Alex leaves his house with Chris in tow, but they encounter a strange figure and Alex winds up unconscious on his lawn again. Chris drags Alex inside, where the latter vomits blood into the sink. After the police investigate, Chris concludes that whoever is stalking him has targeted Alex. After Christmas, Chris and Alex become aware of the YouTube channel Kind von der Ritter, believed to be their stalker and start using his response videos as leads. They follow footsteps in the snow across from Alex’s house into the woods, finding bags of organs hanging from tree branches and a symbol written in the snow with blood. A faceless figure appears within the trees and they flee. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 6 * Log Entry 7 * Log 8 * Update 1 * Log Entry 9 2011 After New Years, Chris’ parents return and Alex helps him move back in the house, during which Alex catches a hooded figure stalking them and chases them down the street. Chris loses them and wanders the neighborhood, finding the figure’s hood and a strange faceless figure watching him across the street. After finding Alex (who lost the hooded figure), Chris leads him to the area where he witnessed the figure, but it’s gone. Sometime later, Chris and Alex hang out with their friend Greg Benson. Afterward, they encounter Kind von der Ritter. They approach him slowly, but flee when he brandishes a knife. Sheltering in Greg’s house, Greg admits that he has been stalked by the same guy and that he hears strange noises from the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center near his house. Chris and Alex advise Greg that he start film himself. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 11 * Log 12 * Update 2 In the middle of March, Chris, Alex, and their friends Jesse Laurenzi, and Matt Sharky arrive at Greg’s for a party, but nobody appears to be home. Concerned, Chris volunteers to climb through a window and search for Greg. In the basement, he finds Greg’s disembowled corpse and panics, encountering the faceless figure and falling unconscious. Alex and the others follow in, finding Greg’s corpse and Chris’ unconscious body. Chris eventually comes to and learns that Greg was murdered by a serial killer that removes its victims organs. He vows to catch the one responsible. Entries covering these events * Log 14-1 * Log 14-2 * Update 3 Starting in April, Chris and Alex carry out their investigation with the help of Jesse. Advised from Kind von der Ritter, the three search the Rainwood Day Camp for any leads. They find a book called the Collective Knowledge (or the Black Book). Mentioned in the book several times, the three travel to the Atlantic Test Site for more leads, but encounter masked figures and barely escape. One night, Chris and Alex agree to sleep over at Jesse’s house, after he thinks he’s being stalked. While sleeping, Kind von der Ritter sneaks in and leaves a knife along with a notebook saying “Trauen”, meaning “to trust”. Entries covering these events * The black book.wmv * The Atlantic Test Site * Log Entry 15 In May, Chris, Alex, and Jesse return to the Rainwood Day Camp at night on a hunch that Kind von der Ritter wanted them to find something, finding symbols similar to what he found in the Black Book. Startled by a mural, Alex wants to leave, and Chris argues against it. Alex tries to storm out and Chris and Jesse attempt to stop him, but they encounter a noisy figure off-screen and escape. Before leaving, Chris peeks into the building and witnesses a masked man enter the hallway. This event has left Chris and Alex embittered with eachother for a whole month. Later in June, Chris finds an internet blog titled Project Egypt run by Daniel Shipman after researching "Gorr'Rylaehotep", a frequently mentioned term in the Black Book, learning that it's the name of an interdimensional Egyptian god. Chris plans to contact Daniel and informs Alex of his research. Later in July, Chris mentions that Alex had received a strange video in his Email and told him to upload it to the channel. Chris complies, and the video contains footage of a cult called The Order performing a sacrificial ritual on one of their members within the Rainwood Day Camp. Sometime later, Chris and Alex return to the Rainwood Day Camp, and find to their frustration that all entrance points are blocked or boarded up. Entries covering these events * The Day Camp, Revisited * Update 4 * Log Entry 16 * My final betrayal * Log Entry 17 One night in August, Alex witnesses for a second time three masked figures running from his yard into the woods across from the street. Alex pursues them and runs into the faceless figure that Chris did earlier that year. He escapes and calls Chris over. Convinced that the figure, which is Gorr'Rylaehotep, is Greg's killer. Chris dons a crowbar and impulsively enters the woods. He discovers bags containing organs from the masked figures Alex chased earlier. Alex pleas for Chris to stop searching and they'll come back another day. On that day Chris and Alex return to the woods, they run into a man dressed as Gorr'Rylaehotep and flee. Chris witnesses Kind von der Ritter knock the man down, but the real Gorr'Rylaehotep appears and chases Chris and Alex back home. Trapped in the house with no phone access, Chris and Alex carefully climb to ground level and discover Gorr'Rylaehotep had entered Alex's house. They presumably fled. Sometime later, Chris and Alex make one last investigation in the woods, assuming that the man who dressed like Gorr'Rylaehotep and chased him was likely killed. Fearing for their family and friend's safety, Alex sways Chris into ending their search for Greg's killer. Chris reluctantly agrees. Entries covering these events * Log 18 * Log 19 * Log 19.5 (Update) In October, Chris stumbles upon a yard sale run by Heather McComber and finds a chest with a symbol connected to the Order. Chris offers to buy it, but Heather declines because it's a family heirloom. Learning that Heather is Marc McComber's granddaughter, Chris poses as a history student researching cultural artifacts in the area and asks to interview Heather. She agrees. The following day, Chris and Alex met Heather at a Starbucks for the interview and learn about Marc's unusual behavior in relation with Gorr'Rylaehotep and that he was a scientist at the Atlantic Test Site. November comes and Chris and Alex become desperate to know what the chest contains. They plan another interview with Heather at her house, and recruit Jesse to pose as a stranger with a flat tire asking for Heather and Alex's help while Chris uses a skeleton key to open the chest. He has difficulty accessing the chest and is nearly caught, but manages to get away with several documents. With Daniel Shipman's help, Chris analyzes the documents but doesn't scan them for the viewers to see because they weren't declassified by the government, and releasing them to the public would get him in serious legal trouble. The documents detail an event called the Princeton Experiment. They are letters sent between four people; Marc McComber, the program director, and a lieutenant colonel, and a professor whom McComber had been an assistant to. In late December, Daniel arranges a meeting for Chris and Alex with a representative from the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School. Chris and Alex find the school to be borderline abandoned, and are unaware of Gorr'Rylaehotep lurking the halls. They eventually find the representative, who turns out to be their friend Matt Sharky, who was present the night of Greg's murder and has worked for the extensively with the Rainwood family. Matt provides them with several floppy disks that he found at the Rainwood Day Camp, in hopes they contain useful information on Greg's murderer. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 20 * Interview with Heather McComber * Log Entry 21 * Update 5 * Rainwood Memorial Elementary School (video) 2012 After New Years, Chris contacts Greg's older brother Jeff Benson, who compiles the data from the floppy disks into a CD. They barely find any of the contents useful. In February, Chris stumbles upon a video while doing research, a History Channel documentary called ''Unsolved Conspiracies'', which focuses on the Princeton Experiment, fully detailed as a United States government-funded attempt at recreating Gorr'Rylaehotep at the Atlantic Test Site. Chris believes the anonymous witness is Marc McComber, who watched in horror as his boss Hans Freuhauf, and several scientists were slaughtered by Gorr'Rylaehotep, yet he was spared. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 22 * Unsolved Conspiracies Se1 Ep00 (Pilot) 2013 Coming soon...feel free to contribute, but be as professional and detailed as possible, ''and try to stick to the above format.'' 2014 Coming soon...feel free to contribute, but be as professional and detailed as possible, ''and try to stick to the above format.'' = Category:Characters